Recently, it has been assumed that a cooperation service of broadcasting and communication to execute an application program distributed through the Internet in linkage with broadcasting content such as a television program is introduced by using not only a broadcasting wave of digital broadcasting but also communication (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the cooperation service, the application program is produced by a provider producing a general application program who is different from a provider producing broadcasting content.
Meanwhile, data broadcasting based on a BML (Broadcast Markup Language) method is widely performed according to the start of the digital broadcasting. At the present time, almost all receives such as television receivers can correspond to the data broadcasting.